The Whitefur and her fellow
by softdrip
Summary: A hard and sad but also romantical and heartwarming story about a special Flareon and her life issues. As she struggles more and more with herself, a gentle Eevee tries to find out more about her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Switched roles

„Hey, wake up!"a voice rings in his head

„Whaaat?" the Eevee whispers

He gets up

„Aaaaaaa, my head hurts!"

„I am glad you are awake!" the voice replies

„Who is speaking there?!" he says

„That is irrelevant Mister! Listen, I tell what happened: You got knocked out from behind and robbed by three Mightyenas. I already contacted some medicals. They will be here any minute!"

„Ok, but who are you?"

„I am sorry Mister, but I won't tell you!"

„Please, I wanna know who helped me!"

„Sorry Mister, but no!"

„Why you must stay hidden? Are you in danger? Let me help you!"

„For the last time, no is NO!"

"…?"

„Wait, did you just ask for MY well-being?"

„Well...yea!" the Eevee replies

Quite a shock for her.

She could not help but smile.

„What a nice boy! Maybe. Stop! What are you doing! Don't think about something like that!"

„Don't worry Mister, I am allright! Really!"

Besides her could...

„Achoooooo..."

Bright Flames escapes her mouth, lighten up her hidden place!

A dense look on the Fire- Types face

„Ahhhh...screw it!" she screams very angry

The Eevee Boy can't believe what he sees there.

„A... white... Flareon?"

„Please, don't tell anybody that I am here!"

It lasts for 3 seconds, then she begins to jump to a higher place.

"Wait...!"

In no time she dissapears in the dark again. She seems to reach out for the roove.

He tries to follow her, but his head injury...

„Ahhhh shoot! My body don't wanna act like I want!"

He tries again and again, but they pain was to much. He just could lay down and wait for help!

„Man, whats up with her?"


	2. Chapter 2: You gotta do what

**Chapter 2: You gotta do what you gotta do...**

Some days later

Point sits on his bed, once again thinking about the mysterious pokemon. His wounds got better, but the encounter with the mysterious girl would not go out of his head.

"Why was she in such a hurry and didn't want me to see her. Is she hiding from someone? Is she taking care of someone noone is supposed to know? Man, I really would have liked to help here and also thank her properly. She really saved me a lot of trouble!"

He thought a little longer, scratching his brown-furred head once in a while why doing so.

"What if she is in trouble. It is t assume that nobody besides me knows about her. If she is in danger

and I do nothing I could not forgive myself. No, I gotta do something."

He looks up on the ceiling,collecting his thoughts to come to a decision.

"I guess the best I can do is observe the area she found me. If she is looking for food, then I know where she will search! Don't you worry girl, I will find you!"

Somewhere in a house

Shivering from her fears , the unusual colored Flareon thinks about everything she can.

"Well, I am almost out of food, guess I have to take my way to town tomorrow night."

She takes a stone and paints another line on the wall

It was the exacly half a year now since she left

"Mom, Dad...I am sorry, but it was for the better! I will always remember you!" she whispers with tears in her eyes

In a matter of minutes, the puddle turns into a river.

"I really wanna go back, but I just can't. They will always have trouble because of me, and I just can't stand for that! They will have a better life without me!"

Her chest almost explodes on the last sentence, but she will get used to it, like she got used to so much.

She wrote another sentence on the filled wall. One on each day.

"I don't care what they say about you, always remember my princess, your mother loves you!"

Was the sentence for today

After she's done crying, she looks at the photo she always carries in her tail.

A Vaporeon and a Flareon left and right and a white Eevee in the middle.

"I love you!" she says with a smile

A smile that is followed by a second outburst in tears...

Two hours later, after a lot of planning and thinking, the firegirl finally begins to catch sleep.

80 miles away

Tears connect with the photo of her loved blood and flesh.

The Vaporeon tightly holds on to her husband.

"Half a year without my precious darling. What should we do honey?"

"We will find her my gold. We will find a way! I still hope she may will return on her own!" the Flareon says as optimistically as he can.

"How? How in all world could she thought leaving us would make our life better? How stupid of her!" the Water-Type shouts in sheer sorrow

"I feel the same way you do my gold, but you know how hard live has been to her. She always wants our best, like we do for her!"

"I know, but why isn't she here then?"

"I wish I would know..." the Flareon states, as he begins to cry as well

Both holding onto each other as tight as they can.


End file.
